l'amitié fait tourner le monde
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: OS sur l'amitié d'un groupe de 5 filles au temps des Maraudeurs ! venez lire ...


_Bonjour bonjour voilà un petit OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (même négatif) via les reviews merci ! Zazou la grumelle._

L'amitié fait tourner le monde !

Les maraudeurs, tout le monde connaît : quatre jolis garçons, très réputé durant leurs années à Poudlard. Sirius Black et James Potter les deux tombeurs qui étaient adulés par tout le population féminine du château( à quelques exceptions près), Remus Lupin, plus mystérieux mais presque autant désiré par ces demoiselles et Peter Pettigrow qui à cette époque profitait bien de la notoriété des oh combien célèbres Maraudeurs. En plus d'être à tomber par terre (d'après les filles ''), ces quatre damoiseaux étaient bons en cours et leur popularité augmentait grâce à leurs farces si mémorables.

Bien évidemment, tandis que les Maraudeurs se prélassaient sous les feux de la rampe, un autre groupe sévissait dans les couloirs du château : cinq filles de Gryffondor et de la même année que les quatre fantastiques… Maraudeurs, excellaient également dans la conception de farces en tout genres. Ces cinq filles étaient : Lily Evans, Alice White, Félicie Skywey, Gabrielle Dewips et Leen Baggs. Entre elles, elles se surnommaient le Gang. Leur amitié était presque aussi exemplaire que les Maraudeurs, elles étaient assez travailleuse en classe et avaient de bons résultats. Leurs escapades nocturnes n'étaient jamais remarquées bien qu'elles sortaient aussi souvent que les quatre autres gars. Cependant elles avaient mis au point plusieurs techniques de camouflages assez bien maîtrisées : sortilège de désillusion au point, passages secrets et cachettes connus sous tous leurs recoins, l'équivalent de la carte du maraudeurs, scrutoscope silencieux, alarmes vibrantes, poudre d'escampette…

La plupart de leurs blagues étaient attribuées aux Maraudeurs et notamment les plus fameuses mais maintenant assez parlé en résumé plongeons nous dans quelques souvenir de l'une d'elles…

6 eme année …

Le Gang était dans la salle commune. Elles parlaient des cours et plus précisément des connaissances qu'elles pourraient mettre à l'épreuve pour leur prochaine blague prévue à Halloween. Elles voulaient humilier toute la salle et rentrer dans les annales. Lily et Alice étaient en train de préparer des potions qui bouillonnaient dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde, Gabrielle s'occupait des sortilèges avec Leen et Félicie se chargeait de la Métamorphose.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient eux aussi en préparation de quelque farce sur les Serpentards. Car ils complotaient dans un coin sombre de la salle et chuchotaient. Soudain James sortit du lot et alla tenter sa chance, il avança vers Lily et lui demanda pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui. Une jolie marque rouge sur sa joue répondit à ses avances.

Halloween, soir : festin puis bal.

Le Gang avait décidé de mettre les sortilèges et potions dans le repas du soir d'halloween juste avant le bal. Quand elles arrivèrent aux cuisines quelques heures avant le festin, elles remarquèrent que les maraudeurs étaient passés. Ils avaient crée une potion qui faisait dire le secret le plus ridicule de la personne qui l'ingérait. Cette potion ne fonctionnait qu'une seule fois donc ils l'avaient déjà pris. Ils comptaient baratiner au festin. Leen réactiva la potion pour les Maraudeur à l'aide de sauge puis les cinq filles burent du jus de citrouille qui contenait cette potion.

Leen :- je dors avec un caillou qui me fait office de doudou

Gabrielle était morte de rire face à cette déclaration : elle le savait mais elle imaginait la scène si ça s'était passé au dîner… Leen lui lança un regard noir avant de la rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Alice : - je n'ai pas encore embrassé un gars …

Lily : - je suis amoureuse de Potter

Gabrielle : - je sors secrètement avec Edouard ;), le fils du chéri à ma marraine.

Leen : JE le SAVAIS !!!!

Félicie : - j'ai déjà espionné Black quand il prenait sa douche…

Toutes se regardèrent puis partirent dans un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes puis elles se dépêchèrent de mettre leurs potions dans les aliments et de placer les sortilèges nécessaires. Ensuite elles se hâtèrent d'aller aux dortoirs pour se changer.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent de leurs dortoirs, elles étaient habillées de la même robe simple sans manches et s'arrêtant au niveau du genou, mais leurs couleurs changeaient, ainsi , Félicie avait une robe bleue, Alice une robe rouge, Leen une robe banche , Gabrielle une robe noire et Lily une robe verte.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent interdits en les voyant passer devant elles, tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs cavalières. Le Gang avait décidé d'aller au bal non accompagnées comme ça elles pouvaient profiter de tous les gars.

Un fois à table au festin, les maisons étaient mélangées et les filles retrouvèrent quelques amis à elles : Justine la cousine de Félicie ( Poufsouffle), Jérôme ( Poufsouffle) un ami que Leen aimait bien, Phil un allemand ( Serdaigle ) dont Gabrielle était amoureuse , Mathew ( Serpentard) qui faisait partie d'un groupe de musique, Antoïne ( Serdaigle ) et Olivier ( Gryffondor) des amis de Lily. Elles discutaient joyeusement, attendant avec impatience le moment des blagues…

Ce moment vint quelques minutes après le toast de Dumbledore. Tous burent une gorgée de jus de citrouille et là la blague des Maraudeurs intervint.

James Potter : - je porte un pyjama rose pour dormir

Severus Rogue : - j'ai adoré la dernière blague des Maraudeurs (tous les élèves avaient des oreilles de lapin et les cheveux teints en fluo)

Sirius Black :- je joue avec un canard en plastique quand je prends mon bain

Albus Dumbledore : - j'ai fait de la danse classique et j'avais un superbe costume très moulant rose bonbon …

Minerva MacGonagall :- je rêve d'avoir un tutu vert

Argus Rusard : - j'aime le goût des Bombabouses

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ai annoncé à voix haute son secret le plus ridicule ou gênant. Les Maraudeurs étaient rouges de honte et partageaient un regard d'incompréhension la plus totale…ils avaient vraiment dit leur secret le plus gênant ! Puis un message doré s'afficha

_Merci à vous tous pour ces informations intéressantes !! Bonnes soirée signé LES MARAUDEURS !!_

Le Gang avait dit ce qui leur passait par la tête et se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête du quatuor si célèbre. Mais la population de Poudlard n'eut pas le temps de souffler ; un nouveau message s'était inscrit en bleu dans l'air

_NAELE présente Poudlard en fête !! Nous vous souhaitons une excellente soirée !_

Un énorme POUF retentit et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent affublés de costumes assez particuliers. Tous portaient le costume de leur héros favoris ou du costume dont ils rêvaient quand ils étaient petits mais ces costumes étaient tournés en ridicule lorsqu'ils étaient trop normaux.

James Potter portait un costume de Zorro mais le chapeau était jaune fluo, la cape contenait l'indication : Zorro à votre service mesdames : le sex-symbol est un dieu au lit et il n'attend que vous ! L'épée était en caoutchouc, la chemise était rose à pois vert et le pantalon était devenu un pat d'eph avec des brillant sur les côtés. A ses côtés, Sirius Black arborait piteusement un costume de la Fée Morgane, dont la robe très courte laissait apercevoir ses bas rouges cerise. La robe le serrait de près et une pince papillon tenait une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le Gang était transformé en princesse Disney version sexy : les robes laissaient plus entrevoir leurs formes et étaient plus courtes. Lily était Belle, Leen Cendrillon (Leen faisait la moue à cause de sa coiffure la choucroute de Cendrillon n'est pas des plus belles…), Gabrielle Aurore, Alice Blanche Neige et F2LICIE Jasmine. Mais à part quelques détails, elles étaient plutôt heureuses de leurs vêtements. Jérôme était déguisé en roller Fisher-Price, Justine en Coccinelle avec des pics mais doux, Phil avait une tenue de patineur artistique, Olivier était le père Noël en short hawaïen, Antoïne était Superman avec des bas résilles violets et une cape fleurie, Dumbledore arborait fièrement son costume de Catwoman !

Un second message apparut :

_Profitez de cette soirée pour vous amuser !! Ces costumes ne disparaîtrons qu'à … vous verrez bien ! Vos fantasmes de petits enfants sont réalisés alors pourquoi pas les vivre pleinement ??? ET c'est parti !! Bien à vous : compagnie NAELE !!_

Une musique moldue s'éleva dans l'air

C'est le ragga des pingouins qui se secouent le popotin et font tsoin tsoin

Dos à dos et fesses à fesses ….

Le Gang éclata de rire et se leva pour danser sur cet air si entraînant et si mature sous les regards éberlué des élèves et des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva lui aussi bientôt suivi de MacGo déguisée en Roi Triton. Puis d'un Pingu d'une autre table puis du roller Fisher-Price , du patineur artistique… et à la fin de la chanson presque tout le monde dansait sur cet air , sauf quelques personnes dont un Casimir ( Lucius Malfoy) à cornes et d'un Pocahontas ( Severus Rogue).

Cette soirée resta dans les annales de Poudlard car les élèves au lieu de se morfondre sur leur sort, affrontèrent courageusement le ridicule de leur costume et ce bal fut l'un des plus apprécié de ces promotions. Personne n'avait pu deviner qui était derrière cette blague mais Dumbledore les avait chaleureusement congratulé.

Le Gang profita beaucoup de cette soirée d'une part grâce au succès de leur farce et également grâce à la notoriété de leurs costumes (sexy) qui leur permirent de se faire draguer par pas mal de gars et de danser avec ceux qu'elles aimaient bien.

(Nda : leeN ; Alice ; gabriellE ; Lily et féliciE : NAELE !)

La NAELE compagnie et Les Maraudeurs se livrèrent depuis ce jour, une guerre des farces acharnée.

Un jour les Maraudeurs arrivèrent en cours avec leurs uniformes couverts d'inscriptions telles que : bottez moi les fesses ; narcissique et égocentrique !! ; Tito le lapin ou est mon idole ; je suis une brute épaisse ; je chante comme une fille…

Le bal de Noël fut marqué par le concours de karaoké entre les Maraudeurs et Le Gang.

Les garçons firent une représentation très appréciée de village people YMCA tandis que les filles chantaient une chanson de leur cru.

Les filles réussirent à piéger les Maraudeurs le jour de la st valentin et ils portèrent des costumes de cupidon toute la journée… (Hi hi)

Elles furent ensuite touchées d'un sortilège qui leur faisaient dire le contraire de ce qu'elles pensaient, ainsi quand James a demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui, elle lui a répondu oui en lui mettant une baffe, les insultes devinrent des compliments… ce qui fut assez gênant pour elles.

A Pâques, tout le monde fut déguisé en lapin, poule, poussin ou cloche (selon les personnalités).

Bref tout allait bien.

Le dernier jour avant le départ pour les deux mois de vacances, le Gang se retrouva près des rochers près du lac. Lily vouait dire quelques mots avant ce départ en vacances qui les attristaient quelque peu.

Lily : - Voilà euh je voulais juste dire que … sans vous les filles je n'aurais pas été la même, sans nos délires et nos claschs, rien n'aurait été pareil. Vous êtes vraiment géniales, j'espère qu'on sera toujours potes parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

Les autres applaudirent cette déclaration.

Leen : - moi aussi je voudrais vous dire… merci pour cette année, pour votre amitié c'est ce qui m'est le plus cher.

Gabrielle : - sans le gang je suis paumée alors merci d'être et de m'accepter comme je suis

Félicie : - oui merci d'être vous et merci pour votre amitié

Alice : - vous êtes vraiment une partie de ma famille pour moi.

Les cinq se tombèrent dans les bras les larmes aux yeux

Leen :- alors pour le Gang hip hip hip

Les autres :- HOURRA !!

Leen :- le Gang

Les autres :- perdurera !!!

Alice fit apparaître deux pots de glace, des shamallows et des bonbons et Lily les boissons (bieraubeurre et whisky pur feu) Leen s'occupa de la musique, Félicie fit un feu tandis que Gabrielle s'occupait des coussins et des couvertures. Et la nuit passa ainsi, au bord du lac, des éclats de rire et des voix provenant d'un groupe de cinq filles près d'un feu emmitouflées dans des couvertures serrées les unes contre les autres parlant riant chantant mangeant jusqu'au petit matin où elles rentrèrent au château juste quand les autres élèves s'éveillaient… pour partir chez eux. Les cinq étaient tristes mais elles avaient fait la promesse de se revoir pendant les vacances et cette soirée avait été magique alors que demander de plus ? Après tout l'amitié fait tourner le monde !

_FIN _

_Merci d'avoir lu _

_Je dédicace cet OS au GdlC j'espère qu'elles s'étaient tout de même reconnu _

_Merci pour votre amitié !_

_Donnez votre avis !_

_Zazou la Grumelle_


End file.
